A New Lover
by princess roza
Summary: Dimitri left roes all alone but what will happen when she fall in love again full summery inside rated m jest in-case first 3 chapters have been redone
1. Chapter 1

Note: I am sorry about the spelling, I just can't spell. I have just started the school year 3 weeks ago and STELL not settled so I will be writing in between homework, school, work, and babysitting which is about 5 min a day so there might be a few days in between updates.

I OWN NOTHING… IN ADDITION, THE SONG'S ARE NOT MINE.

Summary: "he left me for Tasha, he left and I felt like I died" Rose's heart has been broken by the man she loved, only to fall again and harder than with Dimitri. In addition, whom she fell for is the one who helped her after Dimitri left, the 1 and only Stan Alto…

A new lover

Chapter 1 redone- Rpov

Stan is acting really weird me out today; he keeps looking at me more than normal. But that would be so bad if he wasn't out right looking so sad. In the last 10 minutes the looked at me 13 times, and each time, he looks sadder and more scared. I know he likes me and I mean likes me, I know that he is in love with me and has a twisted way of showing it, like tormenting me in class; but that's should be expected after all he is only 22 years old, and what 22 year old isn't evil to the person they like the most. I was not really lessening to the lesson when the bell rang for lunch, and like always I was the last to leave, I don't see how it's humanly possible to get your things and get out of class before the bell even finishes ringing.

"Rose, do you mind staying after class!" Stan called as I got up from my seat in the last row.

"Umm, sure" I replied looking up confused as I walked up to his desk.

"Rose, Dimitri asked me to give this to you," he said looking nerves and afraid. Even more confused I took the note and it read:

Dear Roza,

You should know I left to be with Tasha, I love her not you. When you get this, I will be gone. I never loved you and I never will I was just using you; you were jest a toy to me so get on with your life and go join a bloodwhore camp. That's what you are, just a slut who will spread her legs to whoever will fuck her … its o-v-e-r

- D

By the time I finish reading his note I was crying, Stan was trying to comfort me by wrapping his arms around me and rocking back and forth it did help me some. But the thought of Stan holding me felt good, scared me so I broke out of his hug and ran to my room.

"Rose! Stop" Stan called after me but I ignored him and continued running, Stan made a move to run after me but was stopped by another teacher asking him something.

When I got back to my room the tears had stop and all that was left was anger, anger at Dimi-HIM for leaving me, and anger at me for leaving Stan, I put down my school bags and decided I was going to skip my classes for the rest of the day, I sat down on my bed after I got my a pen and my note book and started writing a new song (a/n song not mine song is everybody's Fool by Evanescence I just changed the word she too he)

Perfect by nature

icons of self-indulgence

just what we all need

more lies about a world that

never was and never will be

have you no shame? Don't you see me?

you know you've got everybody fooled

look here he comes now

bow down and stare in wonder

oh how we love you

no flaws when you're pretending

but now i know he

never was and never will be

you don't know how you've betrayed me

and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide?

can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

and I don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be

you don't know how you've betrayed me

and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be

you're not real and you can't save me

somehow now you're everybody's fool.

As I was finished the song there was a knock on my door, I got up off my bed, still almost in tears and I opened the door only to look into the dark blue eyes of Stan Alto

"Rose are you alright" he asked, but all I could do was nod before the dam broke and the tears came. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest as I cried and he never left me all night but after most of the night of crying, I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up I was still with Stan, he must have fell asleep after I did. I looked down on his sleeping face and my breath stopped he was so hot! It made my heart beat faster. I had just realized that I was no longer sad about Dimitri somewhere along the line of crying about him I got over it and fell in love with Stan, I know that now; I love Stan. Maybe I never even loved Dimitri, because I fell more hurt about the things he said to me then about him leaving, Stan was starting to wake up as I realized I was pressing myself closer to him and my hand rested on the side of his faces. He leaned into my touch and opened his eyes to look up at me just as I brought my lips to his.

"Wow, what a way to wake up," Stan said as the kiss ended, and all I did was laugh.

**A/N- original work count was 701 words new count is 1,017**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I am sorry about the spelling, I just can't spell. If any of you, readers have an idea on more chapters feel free to put them into your reviews and if I use them, I will put a note in the story with your name in it.

I OWN NOTHING… IN ADDITION, THE SONG'S ARE NOT MINE.

Chapter 2 redone: Rpov

I have fallen in love again, this time with Stan Alto, my least favorite teacher. When I told Lissa this morning she, saying she was shocked was an understatement. She fainted.

*flash back*

"Well someone looks happy," Lissa said with a big smile when she opened the door of her room to let me in. I didn't look at her yet; I just walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

'I'm going to tell her,' I thought, 'she should know.'

"Lissa, I have fallen in love" I told her as I looked over at her shutting the door with a smile that went from ear to ear.

Her jaw dropped "W-with who" she sutured.

"Stan Alto" I said with a smile, she looked at me for a full minute to see if I was kidding and when she was sure I wasn't she fainted.

"Lissa!" I Yelled jumping off the bed and ran over to her and started trying to wake her back up. After about 10 minutes of shaking her shoulder did she finally wake up.

"Wow Rose, are you really in love with Stan Alto?" Lissa asked as she sat up off the floor.

"Yes, and he is asking permission for us to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend in public" I said with a smile.

"Oh Rose I'm so happy for you" she squealed.

*end flashback*

By the time the end of Stan's class came around, all my classmates could tell something was not right, the entire class Stan and I keep sneaking glances at each other and if our eyes meat, we both look away quickly and smile or blush. Soon most of the class started to see this and looking between the two of us, it was funny watching their faces as the think, and sometimes I even almost laughed. As soon as the bell that marks the end of class rang I got up and walked to him leaving my class books on my desk

"Stan?" I said. I didn't need to say anymore since he knew what I was going to ask.

"Rose," he breathed with a smile before continuing, "yes the headmistress has approved our relationship to go public," he said with the biggest smile as he opened his arms. I smiled my man-eater smile and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with my entire mite and with all the students around. The room was filled with gasps, at Rosemarie Anna Hathaway, the kick ass novice kissing Guardian Stan Alto, her most hated teacher, but I didn't care all there was right now was Stan and I; and that was all I needed right then.

**A/N- old word count 282 new word count 519**


	3. Chapter 3

A/Note: I am sorry about the spelling, I just can't spell. If any of you, readers have an idea on more chapters feel free to put them into your reviews and if I use them, I will put a note in the story with your name in it.

I OWN NOTHING…

Chapter 3

Rpov

God I love him, was all I could think when I was kissing Stan. I didn't care that there was 50 students staring at us opened mouthed, even the guardians were shocked. We were in our own world when someone cleared there through, I looked up to see my mum looking at us with a small smile.

"Hiya mum" I said cheerfully.

My mum just looked at the two of us and said "teach liom" (come with me- in Irish)

I have no idea how I know what she just said, but I was going to try to speak that language. "mam áit a bhfuil muid ag dul, agus ní insint dom go mbeidh mé a fháil amach, mar más rud é nach bhfuil tú insint dom i Ní théann. inis dom freisin conas tá an ifreann i labhairt na Gaeilge " (mom where are we going, and don't tell me that i will find out, because if you don't tell me i will not go. also tell me how the hell am i speaking Irish) i said.

She took a breath and said "your room and I will tell you everything".

Stan looked at us with such curiosity it made my heart flutter. "Can Stan come?" I asked in English so he could understand.

"Yes, now let's go"

***at rose's room***

"Mum are you going you going to tell me what is going on" I asked.

"Rose you and Lillian are-"

I cut her off, "who is Lillian?" I asked

"She is the god of death, now as I was saying you are her partner. Both of you are gate keepers; you guard the gate of the shadows. So now that you turned 18 you finally stopped ageing, Rose what I'm trying to say is that your immortal now." she seemed to know what I was thinking because she added "and you can give Stan immortally if you truly love him, and you can also speak every language." I looked at Stan to see how he was taking it; he looked as shocked as I felt.

"Stan will you stay with me?" I asked him as I got on my knees on the bed between his legs and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Of cores I will, I love you too much to let you go now" he said, I looked at mum and said "how do I make him immortal?"

"You give him your blood" she replied. So I picked up a knife and cut my hand, I was surprised when it barely hurt but I still brought my hand to Stan's mouth. He drank quickly, and somehow I know when to make him stop "that's all you need my love" I whispered and he pulled back. My hand healed quickly and it didn't even surprise me.

"Rose it's time for lunch" my mom said, then added "and you need to meet your dad" my head shot up.

"My dad?" I asked "he Turkish, right" I added

"Yes he is" she said and gave me a smile; I left with Stan and my mom for lunch. Half way there we met with my father, Abe he was so like me it was funny. He knows about me being the gate keeper with Lillian and about me and Stan. When we found everyone in the lunch room Tasha was there with Dimitri, but we paid no attention to them but I did switch to talking in Turkish.

"çok baba, Dimitri onu ama öldürmeyen şey hakkında ..." (so dad, about Dimitri don't kill him but...) I trailed off as everyone stared at me shocked, they didn't know I could speak Turkish so this was a big shocker for them.

"Çocuğum ne onun hakkında." (my child what about him) my dad asked. "o tür seks için beni kullanılan sonra beni bırakmıştı. ama onu öldürme. "(He kind of used me for sex then dumped me. But do not kill him.)

"He did what!" my dad yelled in English, and gave Dimitri a death glare.

Dimitri turned and whispered to Tasha in Russian "Что это бесполезным сука ему сказать?" (What did that worthless bitch say to him?)

Tasha replied "I don't know." in English.

I was pissed so I yelled "а это "бесполезной сука" знает русский, а ты не думал, я был один, когда ты трахал меня." (Well this 'worthless bitch' knows Russian, and you didn't think I was one when you were fucking me.)

Dimitri was surprised, and so was everyone else. I switched to English and said "by the way I'm not a worthless bitch" and walked off. I know one thing; this language thing is going to be fun.

**Old count 786 new count 839**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/Note: I am sorry about the spelling, I jest cant spell. If any of you, readers have an idea on more chapters feel free to put them into your reviews and if I use them, I will put a note in the story with your name in it.**

**I OWN NOTHING…**

**Chapter 4**

Rpov

It's been 3 days since the day in the café and since then I meet Lillian. Apparently she was my grate, grate, grate, grate, grate grandmother; her full name is Lillian Ann Hathaway. She is going to be staying hear for a few months with me. When I first seen her I was surprised we look so much alike, we are identical! The only difference is my eyes are dark brown and her eyes are deep blue. There the kind of eyes that can show great evil or pure love; she is so cool; she put Jessie in the infirmary on her first day and never got in-trouble. It was so funny it took me and dad a whole hour to stop laughing. And since we look so much alike she is posing as my twin sister.

"Rose, are you ok?" Stan asked with worry on his face. We were on my bed, with me in Stan's arms.

I replied "I'm fine, I was just thinking about every thing that has happed as of late-" before I could finish Lillian came running through the door.

And said ""

"What?" me and Stan said at once.

"I said 'we have a big problem with the strigoi'" she repeated slowly than added. "Right now we have the powers of the gate keepers or death gods as some people call it. And we are stronger than the strigoi, but if they turn us… well lets just say it will be bad. So all the strigoi are after us to turn us, but to make maters worse there king and queen are dead so they are looking for 2 people for a new king and queen… this is were it gets bad" she took a deep breath and said

"THEYWON'TYOUTWO"

"What" I said.

"They won't you- Rosemarie Kathryn Hathaway and you Stan Alto- to be there king and queen" Lillian said.

I was too shocked to say anything so Stan asked "but why us?"

"Because Rose is a goddess and you are her lover, both of you can not die. So if they turn you… the weapons we have will not work on you; and you will be 100 times stronger than us."

I found my voice and said "why us, and not you" I asked.

"I'm stronger, and you haven't yet to thy full power. Perhaps if we are too hide you ye mite give up" Lillian said. 'Oh joy she is speaking some old English… again' I thought before it sunk in. but for some reason I knew.

My head shot up and I whispered "its too late"

Stan and Lillian looked at me before Stan asked "what do you mean?"

I looked into there eyes and stated "they just broke the wards." right as I finished the sentence, the alarm that meant strigoi were on campus started blaring…

We are in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N **a big thank you to**** Sneaky lunitic spy for the help!**

A New Lover

"oh god what are we going to do" I said trying to calm myself down. If the strigoi got us they could rule the world and that was something that should not happen.

"Rose can you tell how many there are!" Lilian yelled at me. I closed my eyes for a minute. It felt odd, being able to tell and be so sure, but I was.

"50. no wait. 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 57... oh god... there is more than 200, but only 57 on campus so far." I replied in shock.

"Rose, try to let me fight, you guard the mori, I have a plan but it mite not work." Lilian said.

"what do you wont me to do?" Stan asked.

"help Rose" Lilian said.

"what are you going to do?" I asked... "sing" she replied.

***later***

"were in place" I told Lilian before she sang.

"we won't the young goddess of shadows and her lover" the strigoi leader said.

"not if I can help it!" Lilian shouted, I was standing to her right and Stan to her left. She put her hand in front of the mouth as if she was praying and started to sing... (**a/n the song she is singing is called diva's song) **

Cano tasay noni, cano nimono

Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo  
Cano tasay noni cano nimono

Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe  
Kahmen di sono soda nimo,  
Kahmen mayto no sildo hisa day astro

Misa day niatoe

Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah no tashano ni to no nimono  
valmay sahano nada  
Ah-Ah-Ah  
ahhhhh AHHHHHHHHHHH!

As she song the last words of the song the strigoi started to fall, and all the guardians gave us a weird look. We knew we had explaining to do.


End file.
